tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Union
See Category: Universal Union "How should I allow that some devil-faced squid alien from some other galaxy governs me?" — "I pledge allegiance to the countless worlds and stars of the Universal Union, its nations and its people, with freedom and fairness for one and for all!" The Universal Union ("the W") is an intergalactic government that controls most of this Earth's side of the Deathless Abyss, and is made up of member worlds, and member states who send delegates known as unireps (short for "universal representative," and also meaning "one representative") to the Universal Hall's Hyves' Pyre at the Wall-City of Lograd, the capital of the Universal Union. The W is full on mob-ruled, with every citizen getting exactly one vote, equal to everyone else's. The function of the Universal Hall is to sway the opinion of voters, as all Universal Town Halls are aired over the Æthernet. These votes have been rigged by A.M. for the majority of the W's existence by manipulating news media, propaganda, and even by manufacturing outside threats such as the rise of Hammer & Sickle, and the Heir's army of the Men of Steel. And still the interests of supranational organizations like the Slayers' Guild operate outside the laws and jurisdiction of the W. After the end of 5th Great War in CC: 5,973 wherein humankind fought to subjugate the Mur, and took from them Relgrade Tower, the long Cosmic Age of Horror came to an end, and so to make peace, and amends, the elected Delkish King Weyne Wall finded the Universal Union against the wishes of Supreme Commander Jonos Seftanson, who wished to enact the Mur Extermination Plan. Weyne Wall had a very pro-Alien stance, and had considered the 5th Great War an abominable thing, personally despising the Supreme Commander. King Weyne had even gone on to marry an alien, the Burden Mistress Aran Asogai, who herself had gone so far as to name the greatest-knight Sir Gladius King a geomancer of Planet Yrkatha. King Weyne used propaganda, and voter manipulation to raise a cult of personality around himself, and his defender Gladius King, who was depicted as a rival to Jonos Seftanson. Seftanson was painted as a war criminal, but he beared through it all for his loyalty to the king was so great. The king then even allowed for the vote of a Mur to mean more than the vote of a human. Although this was all highly illegal, it was instrumental in the finding of the W. Mur views on humankind softened, and the same could be said about human views towards the Mur. The king temporarily chose Planet Yrkatha as the capital of the W, but promised the Mur that when the time came, they would choose a new capital. King Weyne's manipulations were so successful that the Mur graciously chose Lograd rather than Planet Mur as the Universal Capital. By the time of Huron Space, the Universal Union controls over fifty million worlds with over three quintillion citizens between them all. Over thirty million worlds have populations below thirty million, and about 1,000 worlds have populations over a quadrillion. These worlds are all city from the core to the border of space. Most worlds, however, have populations in the low billions to the high trillions. This Earth has a population of three trillion. Despite this, humans are by far the most-populous sapient species in the universe. There are over a quintillion humans in the universe, as well as over 100 trillion half-humans, the product of sexual relationships between humans, and near-human aliens. Over half of these are are half-Yr, and roughly a fourth are half-Mur. The "Big Three" Universal Powers: In the Universal Hall of unireps, it is generally recognized that there are three species, more than anything else, that utterly dominate the politics of the Universal Hall. In the past, these had been humankind, the Mur, and the Yr. Now, Gequans have come to completely replace the Yr, and are set to surpass the Mur in terms of importance. Category:Cosmology Category:Organizations Category:States Category:History Category:Huron Space